


Party Time

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party is thrown in a house.... who house is it anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

The place was quite big for those who were there. This was a party and no one knew who the house belong to. The music was okay, but it wasn't anything to dance to. Right now if you had to rate the party it would probably get a one or two. There wasn't anything exciting going on. A young woman stood next to the study door which was opened.

“If everyone could enter the study we are going to play a game.” the woman said.

“Potts what are you up to know. Did stark put you up to this? Are we in a house he owns?” a voice asked. Pepper didn't say anything she just wanted for the guest to follow her instruction. It was a couple of minutes before everyone did as they were told. Once everyone was settled Pepper looked down at her watch. Things weren't getting any exciting. She knew Tony was going to make an entrance, he did things like that. Before anyone could ask a question the study door flew open everyone looked to see Tony who stood there in a expensive suits.

“Okay this party is dull. I know what will liven this party up. Tony is in the house and the party can get start.” Tony said, as he saw Pepper rolled her eyes at him. Tony had the party in full swing in less than ten minutes.

A few hours later

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony as they laid in bed together. She was glad she was with Tony. She knew she could not change him, but she could try and make him a better person than he already was.  
“That was fun dear. Next time make sure if you do book another party like that you will let me know.”

Pepper just nodded her head in agreement. Tony gave her a kiss on the top of her head as he went back to reading a book, Pepper fell asleep beside him.


End file.
